Kepingan Kenangan
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: Ingatan... adalah sesuatu yang tidak dimilikinya, bahkan sejak ketika untuk pertama kali membuka mata dan terbangun di ruangan serba putih dengan bau menyengat. Female-SLASH. Onesided Alice x Rosalie. AH.


Ingatan... adalah sesuatu yang tidak dimilikinya, bahkan sejak ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia membuka mata. Ia tidak ingat bagaimana berakhir di sebuah ruangan serba putih dengan bau yang begitu menyengat. Ia tidak tahu mengapa seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit atau mengapa seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan terus menanyakan berbagai macam hal kepadanya.

Bahkan ketika laki-laki itu menanyakan apakah namanya adalah Alice Brandon dari tulisan di kalung yang ditemukan bersamanya, ia hanya menatap sang dokter dengan kedua mata yang tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun.

Nama itu—Alice—terdengar begitu asing di telinganya. Namun di saat bersamaan, ia tahu bahwa itu memang adalah namanya.

Lalu... siapa dirinya?

.

**Kepingan** **Kenangan**

Twilight Saga © Stephenie Meyer  
for shindanmaker challenge by **reloudpye**  
"writes shojo-ai, T, angst, in 6 days  
[Water, Bird, Nurse]"

.

Kicauan burung terdengar begitu jelas pagi itu, seakan tengah ingin memamerkan suara merdunya kepada siapapun yang mendengar. Langit di atas sana berwarna biru tanpa ada sedikit pun awan gelap yang akan muncul. Semilir angin berhembus lembut, membuat daun-daun saling bergesekan antara satu dengan yang lain.

Dari kejauhan, suara deburan ombak yang memecah karang saling bersahutan dengan riak-riak kecil air laut yang menyambut ribuan pasir halus di tepi pantai. Sejauh mata memandang, ia hanya melihat keindahan itu dari tempatnya berdiri; seolah alam memang tengah mempersiapkan semuanya hanya demi hari ini.

Tapi... seberapa indah pun semuanya, Alice tidak bisa memikirkan saat dimana dirinya akan menikmati semua itu.

Tidak ketika hari di mana hatinya hancur menjadi ratusan kepingan-kepingan kecil yang tidak akan bisa disatukan lagi.

Alice hanya punya sedikit ingatan sejak dirinya tersadar di rumah sakit. Dan di antara sedikit ingatan itu, hanya sedikit pula yang membuatnya teringat dengan siapa dirinya.

Sudah hampir satu tahun berlalu sejak saat pertama kali ia mendengar Carlisle Cullen menceritakan bagaimana salah satu pendaki menemukan dirinya terluka di tengah hutan. Hanya memakai pakaian yang amat tipis untuk dikenakan di tengah bulan November dengan tubuh penuh luka. Darah di tubuhnya sudah mengering, bercampur dengan sisa tanah dan dedaunan. Carlisle mengatakan jika mungkin saja sebelumnya ia tengah mendaki sebelum terperosok dan kepalanya membentur sesuatu mengingat perlengkapan mendaki ditemukan tidak jauh dari tempat di mana dirinya ditemukan.

Dan sudah satu tahun pula Alice berusaha mengingat siapa dirinya.

Tapi sampai saat ini, Alice merasa bahwa semua usaha yang dilakukan Carlisle Cullen hanya akan berakhir menjadi sebuah harapan kosong. Ada sesuatu di alam bawah sadarnya seperti ingin menyuruhnya untuk melupakan semua itu—melupakan apa yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya sebelum tersadar di sebuah ruangan kecil di rumah sakit.

Bukan satu atau dua kali ia merenungkan sebaik mungkinpemikiran tersebut. Mungkin memang lebih baik jika ia tidak berusaha mengingat sesuatu mengenai dirinya terlebih ketika melakukan hal itu, dadanya terasa sesak. Air dengan cepat menggenang di sudut matanya—hanya tinggal menunggu untuk tumpah tanpa bisa dihentikan olehnya.

Belum lagi, beberapa kali selama dua tahun ini Alice selalu memimpikan sesuatu yang aneh.

Mimpi yang membuatnya terbangun dengan tubuh bergetar hebat sambil berteriak hingga membuat beberapa perawat menyeruak masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah penuh kecemasan.

Samar-samar, Alice ingat mimpi semua itu. Ia tengah berdiri di sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi oleh kabut sehingga dirinya bahkan tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Namun setidaknya, ia tidak buta untuk tidak dapat melihat ada seorang wanita yang berdiri di antara kabut, tersenyum ke arahnya walau dengan wajah yang kabur. Tubuhnya seolah mempunyai pemikiran sendiri dengan mencoba mengejar wanita itu dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang bahkan tidak pernah diketahuinya ada. Namun ketika ingin melakukan hal tersebut, sosok itu sudah terlebih dahulu memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh.

Meninggalkannya sendirian di antara kabut yang seolah ingin menyesatkannya.

Dan hanya dengan mengingat sosok wanita tanpa wajah itu sudah cukup membuatnya terhenyak. Ada kerinduan yang begitu besar dirasakannya akan sosok tersebut.

Alice tidak bisa mengingat nama wanita itu. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa mimpi yang sama selalu mendatanginya. Tapi Alice tahu, mimpi itu mempunyai makna yang sangat dalam baginya. Ia tidak mungkin ingin menangis dengan dada sesak seolah ada sesuatu yang besar dan padat menekannya sekuat mungkin. Dan jauh di dalam benaknya, ia tahu dirinya seperti mengenali wanita di dalam mimpinya.

"Alice—?"

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan memutar tubuh kecilnya yang tampak begitu rapuh seolah akan dengan mudah tertiup oleh angin yang bertiup. Senyum di wajahnya tersungging, tidak lebar namun semua itu sudah cukup untuk membuat ekspresi yang sama di wajah wanita yang memanggilnya.

"Esme," Alice balas menyapa, mendekati wanita itu. Ia kembali tersenyum ketika Esme memberikan pelukan sembari menepuk punggungnya lembut. _Mungkin inilah rasanya ketika seorang ibu memeluk anaknya_, Alice membatin. _Lalu apakah ia mempunyai seorang ibu?_

"Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan?"

Esme menggelengkan kepala. Hanya dengan melihat bagaimana senyum di wajah Esme semakin melebar membuatnya menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Carlisle," kata Esme seolah tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Wanita itu tampak sangat bersemangat dari biasanya. "Carlisle menemukan informasi mengenai dirimu, Alice. Tidakkah itu berita yang mengembirakan?"

Alice terpaku, tidak sekalipun menyangka Esme akan membawakan berita seperti itu, sebelum kedua matanya melebar sesaat. Harapan yang selama ini hampir menghilang dari dalam dirinya perlahan kembali menyala. Ia bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali ketika Esme mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, mendengarkan apa yang akan dikabarkan Carlisle.

Ia segera tahu bahwa Alice Brandon memang adalah namanya dan bukan hanya kebetulan semata dari apa yang terukir di kalung yang sampai saat ini masih dipakainya. Dari Carlisle, ia tahu bahwa dirinya adalah seorang gadis yang tinggal di Port Angeles, tanpa orang tua atau satu pun kerabat, hanya seorang teman di sebuah apartemen di tengah kota yang mungkin saat ini tidak lagi dihuni siapapun. Alice tidak tahu apakah dirinya harus senang atau sedih setelah mendengar bahwa satu-satunya orang yang mengenalnya telah pindah.

Tapi bukan itulah yang dipikirkan Alice saat ini. Sekali lagi Carlisle membantunya menemukan orang itu hingga pada akhirnya di sinilah ia berada sekarang.

Tanpa henti, kedua matanya menatap sebuah rumah mungil—bercat putih dengan pekarangan cukup luas yang ditumbuhi bunga—di hadapannya. Ia tidak bergeming dari tempatnya di depan pagar berwarna biru, menatap ke arah dalam rumah yang sebagian jendelanya tertutup rapat. Tidak ada satu pun suara yang didengarnya dari rumah itu.

Alice tidak tahu berapa lama ia sudah berdiri di tempatnya. Carlisle sudah mengatakan bahwa ia bisa menggunakan waktunya sebebas mungkin dan menghubungi kembali kalau ingin pergi. Tidak sekalipun Alice ingin membantah. Sudah satu tahun ia berada di dalam kegelapan tanpa tahu siapa dirinya. Dan saat ini, seseorang di dalam rumah itu, adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengenalnya sebelum ini.

Saat telinganya menangkap suara tangisan bayi dari dalam rumah, itu adalah saat di mana ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum melebar kala melihat gerakan dari dalam rumah.

Alice seperti—tidak, ia memang mengenal seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang membingkai wajahnya. Wanita itu kini sedang berdiri di depan wastafel dapur, mencuci sesuatu. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan bagaimana dadanya berdegup beberapa kali lebih cepat hanya dengan menatap wanita itu.

Dan tentu saja Alice segera tahu jika wanita tersebut—Rosalie Hale—adalah wanita yang sama yang sering muncul di dalam mimpinya sama seperti ia tahu bahwa sosok itu bukan hanya sekadar teman baginya.

Betapa inginnya Alice membuka pintu pagar di hadapannya, berjalan memasuki rumah itu dan menyapa Rosalie. Namun tidak sekalipun ia sanggup menggerakkan kedua kakinya. Ia tidak bergeming di tempatnya saat ini. Kedua tangan terkepal erat hingga ujung kuku tangannya hampir terbenam di permukaan kulitnya.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang tengah menahannya untuk melangkah maju.

Sekarang, Alice sangat ingin menangis namun ia berusaha sekeras mungkin menahan hal itu agar tidak terjadi. Kembali diedarkannya pandangan ke arah rumah tempat di mana Rosalie berada. Ia ingat bahwa dulu Rosalie pernah menceritakan kepadanya mengenai keinginan untuk mendapatkan sebuah keluarga kecil.

Sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari seorang ayah, ibu dan anak laki-laki.

Alice juga mulai ingat bagaimana wajah Rosalie saat itu. Sumringah dengan wajah yang sedikit merona merah—sangat berbeda dengan Rosalie yang selama ini dikenalnya. Ia juga mulai ingat bagaimana bahagianya wanita itu tatkala memamerkan sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manis kepadanya. Sebuah cincin yang diberikan Emmett McCarty ketika melamar Rosalie.

Ketika pada akhirnya Alice menyadari bahwa ia tidak mempunyai tempat sedikit pun di dalam hati wanita itu.

Alice tidak tahu bagaimana dan mengapa semuanya bermula, namun ia tahu jika dirinya telah jatuh cinta terhadap orang yang tidak akan pernah menyadari atau membalas perasaannya.

Selamanya, Rosalie Hale hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman dan tidak lebih dari itu. Alice tahu akan hal tersebut bahkan sejak Rosalie memperkenalkan Emmett di antara kehidupan mereka. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan berpura-pura bahwa merasa senang. Dalam hati, ia berteriak dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya salah.

Salah karena ia mencintai sahabatnya sendiri.

Salah karena ia memaksa dirinya untuk muncul di pernikahan Rosalie dan Emmett, melihat wanita itu tampak begitu cantik di dalam balutan gaun pengantin dan begitu bahagia.

Sungguh, Alice merasa sangat jahat ketika mengingat bagaimana egoisnya ia. Tidak semua kisah berakhir bahagia layaknya sebuah dongeng Disney, bukan? Dan kisahnya adalah salah satu yang mempunyai akhir demikian.

Ini adalah bagaimana kehidupan berjalan.

Seakan semua ini memang harus terjadi, Alice membiarkan ingatan yang selama ini terlupakan kembali menyeruak dari bagian terdalam benaknya. Ia membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam semua ingatan tersebut.

Tubuhnya bergetar dan tangannya mulai mengeluarkan keringat. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit seperti baru saja ditusuk dengan ribuan jarum suntik.

Berulang kali ia menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan, menahan diri rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak ketika matanya menangkap sosok Emmett yang muncul dan mendekati Rosalie, mencium puncak kelapa wanita itu sebelum melemparkan senyum lebarnya.

Mereka terlihat bahagia dengan keluarga kecil mereka dan itu bukanlah pemandangan yang ingin dilihatnya.

Mengingatkannya bahwa tidak ada lagi tempat bagi dirinya di antara mereka.

Alice sadar bahwa pemikiran itu memang benar. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa sekarang. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang Rosalie pikirkan atas kepergiannya.

Mungkinkah Rosalie sedih? Marah? Cemas?

Sebagai seorang teman yang baik, bukankah ada baiknya ia menghubungi Rosalie?

Tapi... sekali lagi Alice tidak bisa mendengarkan semua pemikiran itu terlebih jika ia akan menyesalinya kelak. Ia sudah lelah untuk berpura-pura bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja—bahwa ia merasa senang dengan kebahagiaan kedua orang itu.

Pada akhirnya, ia merogoh sebuah ponsel mungil di saku mantelnya, menekan nomor telepon yang sudah sangat dihafal dan menunggu suara telepon tersambung.

Dan ketika telinganya menangkap suara Carlisle di seberang telepon, dengan suara riang yang dibuat-buat ia berkata, "Carlisle! Bisakah kau menjemputku? Urusanku sudah selesai."

Tidak sekalipun, ia menatap ke belakang; seolah berusaha meninggalkan apa yang terjadi di sana seperti satu tahun belakangan ini.

Seperti sebuah kepingan kenangan di antara kepingan-kepingan lain di dalam lembaran hidupnya.

**THE END**

Femme-SLASH pertama yang akhirnya sukses saya buat walau hasilnya mungkin tidak begitu bagus. Terima kasih sudah membaca, review untuk fanfiksi ini akan selalu dinanti ;)


End file.
